Milk and Toast and Honey
by Vigi24
Summary: A/O songfic. Yes another how to bring Alex back, someone has to because Dick Wolf isn't doing it. R&R always welcome.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine, song's not mine. I own nothing but a mind that's mostly in the gutter.

A/N: I'm Not completly statisfied about this but it's the most i got out of it. And yes, it's another Alex comes back thing, if Dick ain't doing it someone should.. *evil grin*

---

Olivia's POV:

I'm woken by the few rays of light that are shining trough the blinds. I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand, "Great, 06:42 and I'm awake at my Saturday off_", _I growl in frustration. I try to fall a sleep again but I can't, after all these years my bed still feels empty without you here.

I take a look outside, it's raining. You hated the rain, all you wanted to do was stay in bed all day long and so we did. I would make you breakfast while you were picking out the movies that would entertain us through the day. God how I miss those days.

A smile plays on my face when I look at the counter of my kitchen. I always make your favorite breakfast when I mis you. The milk reminds me of the color of your skin, I was always fascinated by the contrast of our skin colors, your white slender body, perfectly fitting to my olive muscled.

I touch the toast on my plate, I remember you sleeping over for the first time. I made you breakfast, in my nervousness I burned the toast but still you eat it and was sweet enough to tell me you liked it. That was the day I completely fell for you...and you learned me how to make toast properly.

Looking at the honey I can almost smell your scent and feel the softness of your hear. Every time you walked by me in the bullpen I stood in trance, wanting to tangle my hands in your hear, kiss you with all the love I had, right then and there.

I took another look outside, it was still raining. I wonder what you are doing, if it's raining where you are, I don't even know what time it is there.

_**Milk and toast and honey make it sunny on a rainy Saturday, he-he-hey**_

Alex POV:

"Liv, no! Don't tickle-" BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shot right up, feeling confused, where am I? Oh right, "You're in your own home in Wisconsin _Emily"_, I huff before taking a swing at my alarm.

I almost fall back to sleep, continue my dream about you but my stomach growls in protest, I look down under the converter, "Breakfast it is then?", I ask my stomach. _'God, now I'm talking to myself what's next? Rain?' _my inner thoughts ranted on_._

I walk towards my kitchen, I pass the window in the hall and if I don't know better I really believe that someone or something really wants to piss me off. I stop and stare for a second to look at the pouring rain.

I down a cup of milk, laughing as I finished it, you always forgot to wipe of the milk on your upper lip and you loved it when I did it for you. I liked it when you let me take care of you, a side you didn't show much.

While I put the bread in the toaster my smile was leaving, a sad feeling settling instead. My favorite breakfast, eating it alone, it doesn't feel right.

I make some coffee, I never liked coffee before but when I was taken away in WPP I started drinking coffee. I still don't like it but the color reminds me of your eyes, the beautiful brown orbs mostly filled with emotions and desire. It's my way to keep you close. You never showed your emotions to a lot of people, I shiver a bit when your face runs through my mind. I pour myself a cup and take as sip, '_Get your act together Cabot, you can't lie in your bed the whole day anymore. That time is long gone', _I try to convince myself.

_**Milk and toast, some coffee take the stuffiness out of days you hate, you really hate**_

Olivia's POV:

I turn on the TV, the news is on, I am scowling through the paper, not listening nor reading. My mind keeps on wandering off to our slow Saturday mornings. I can still see you sitting at the kitchen counter, black rimmed glasses on your nose, making you even more sexy. If only you were here. Suddenly I hear a name on the news and turn up the volume.

"Caesar Velez was shot this morning by an unknown man. Caesar Velez was the head of one of the biggest Columbian drug cartels. The FBI is still looking into the murder."

My hands are shaking, are you watching this? Is someone calling you now to give you the good news? 'Stay calm Liv, you only know that Velez is dead, this doesn't have to mean Alex is coming back', I try to talk some sense into myself._**  
**_  
_**Slow morning news pass me by  
**__**I try not to analyze but didn't he blow my mind this time  
Didn't he blow my mind?**_

Alex's POV:

My home phone started ringing, I pick it up and curiously say hello, no one knows about this number only....

I listen to what the person on the other side is telling me, I put the phone down and almost start to jump up and down. Running towards my bedroom the only thing I can think of is you, how much I love you, how eagerly I want you to know this.

Grabbing my suitcase from under my bed, no wait, Emily's bed, going through the closet to pack my belongings, stuffing them in at record speed.

I know it hurt you when you saw me get shot, I might have even hurt you more when I let you and Elliot came down to the dark site only to tell you that I was alive. I definitely hurt you the most when I stayed away when we won the Liam Connors case, but I'm coming home and hopefully I can take away the pain I caused you.

I don't care what people think anymore. I need you to know that I still love you. I don't care about my job. All I care about is you.

These past years in WPP showed me what is important, I can't believe I was so blind for all these years. I should've listened to you when you told me to stop. I should've gave in when the DEA got involved. I took everything for granted and look where it got me. But now I know what I have to do, get home..

_**(Here I come)  
To bring a little lovin', honey**__**  
To take away the hurt inside****  
Is everything that matters to me  
Is everything I want in life**_

Olivia's POV:

I couldn't stop myself from shaking, pacing back and forth, didn't know what to do so I'm cleaning up my breakfast. I didn't touch most of it, the news had chased away my appetite.

My cellphone rings, it's the captain. Nervously I answer the call. After the first line I dropped the phone and sunk on my couch. _'You're coming back, Alex is coming back', _plays like a mantra in my head. Suddenly there's a flash of light, the whole room is lit up, followed by a hard crash of thunder. I jumped a bit from the thunder and put my arms around myself like they are yours, then it hits me, "Alex is coming home", I whisper.

Immediately I start to clean up the whole place, which I haven't done for a long time. The one thing I could only dream about for the past years is finally happening.

Dusting the shelves I found a little card, I picked it up, it was a Valentines day card you gave me our first Valentine together. The next thing I see is the painting on my wall, you just had to have that when you saw it. The things I couldn't look at or touch for all these years are bringing a smile to my face now. You've never been out of my life.

_**Milk and toast and honey  
Ain't it funny how things sometimes look so clear and feel so near  
The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinkin'  
Oh, she's bookmarked everywhere, everywhere**_

Never have I thought I would find a love like this, to be honest I never thought to find love at all, not in my line of work. Until the day you walked in, at first I didn't know what to think of you but one night after we had some drinks it was clear to me. I was in love with you.

My cleaning rave almost ended, the only room I haven't done yet is your old office slash guest room slash storage room. That door hasn't been opened since the day you left, I couldn't bring myself to go in, now I have to, because I want it to be here for you if you need it.

Slowly I walk into the room, it is larger than I remembered, I sit down at your desk, there is a note on top. I stand up, a voice in my head told me to leave it like this, waiting for you to come home, tears well up in my eyes when I read the lines you wrote years before.

_**True love might fall from the sky  
You never know what to find but didn't she blow my mind this time?  
Didn't she blow my mind?**_

Alex's POV:

Walking through my house for the last time, I take a look around. I'm not going to miss this house, it was big but it wasn't home. Come to think of it, any place without you isn't home. I take a glance at the clock, almost time..

Sitting in the back of my case workers car, my doubt is taking over. What if you don't want me? What if you've moved on? I sit up straight and decide that I don't care, I just have to tell you I still love you.

Even if you've moved on, we can still try to be friends. We've been friends before we dated.

Third Person View:

Olivia waited at the precinct along with Elliot, Fin, Munch, Warner and the captain for Alex to arrive. Everybody was exited for Alex to come back but Olivia sat very quietly at her desk in the back of the bullpen.

Elliot walked up to her, "You okay Liv?"

"Guess so, I..it's just..what if things changed El?", Olivia shot up at the sound of clicking heels, leaving the group silent.

Alex calmly walked in as if it could have been any other day, her former co workers started clapping and cheering, Alex greeted them all. The former ADA targeted Olivia standing against desk and with a few steps stood infront of her ex girlfriend, who in her turn couldn't do anything else than glance at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Alex..", Olivia whispered barely audible, "You really are back?"

Alex smiled, "Back? Yes.. Home? Not yet..", with that comment she placed a soft kiss on the lips of the brunette, "Take me home Liv.."

_**Oh lay a little lovin', honey  
To feel you're gettin' close to me  
Is everything that matters to me  
Is everywhere I wanna be**_


End file.
